jerry_b_andersonfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Saufen vor dem Sozialamt
Saufen vor dem Sozialamt '''ist ein Vlog von Jerry B. Anderson bzw. Jörn Allers aus dem Jahr 2011. Es ist nicht, wie bei vielen neuen Vlogs, ein 4:3 Vlog sondern ist auf 16:9 aufgenommen. Trotzdem wird die Qualität dieses Vlogs immer kritisiert. Man kann aber durch den Spaß im Movie darüber hinwegsehen. 2019 kam mit "Du bist ein verspleaster Sticker" die Fortsetzung raus. Handlung Jerry B. Anderson muß mal wieder Leergut abgeben. Das Problem: Im Supermarkt befinden sich nur bärtige und im Sommer Mützen-tragende Studenten. Es ist fast Hochsommer, die Blüte an den gegenüberliegenden Bäumen seiner Wohnung blühen und die Stimmung ist fantastic. Nach dem Einkauf und dem Weggeben der Flaschen setzt sich Jerry auf die vorderen Stufen des Sozialamtes und trinkt erstmal ein Bier. Er zeigt was er im Rucksack bzw. noch eingekauft hat. Dann ist da noch so ein verrückter Vogel. Es ist einfach ein Joyride. Link zum Video Hier gehs zum Vlog von "Saufen vor dem Sozialamt" ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbuRJIfHI-0 Trivia - Auch wenn es noch kein Sommer ist so wirkt der ganze Vlog Movie absolut hochsommerlich. Kein anderer Vlog Film, nicht mal die Coff Vlogs, kommen an dieses Summer feeling ran. Die Coff Collection am Nord-Ostsee-Kanal und am Beach nähern sich diesem etwas. - Charlene Wilson, zweite producerin bei SplashRecords, findet, dass es der schönste bzw. witzigste Jerry Movie of all times ist. - Jerry trinkt ganz selten Bier. Hier war es mal nur für den Film klargemacht. Die Kaffee-Vlogs dagegen werden meistens nicht geplant, denn Jerry hat sonst immer eine Kanne mit im Rucksack. Weblink Sammlung zu diesem Thema - Saufen vor dem Sozialamt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbuRJIfHI-0 - Coff am Nord-Ostsee-Kanal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQ9McywIv1U - Coff am Beach: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwVNLymMFpI - Coff am Leuchtturm: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfbRakOO_9A - Coff Vlog Compilation: ☀https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLaDMZEpok0YJX87URbmAANt5GCpSw1uk7 Kommentare - Sophia McCall der Schülerzeitschrift "Wir Schüler in HH" schreibt: "Es geht auch anders. Wenn man bedenkt wie brutal viele Hörspiele sind, welch frauenfeindliche Unterhaltung Jerry B. Anderson da veranstaltet. Hier zeigt er sich mal wieder von seiner witzigen Seite. Dieses Vlog könnte eine FSK0 Freigabe bekommen. So nett und spritzig ist es und hochsommerlich dazu. Bitte mehr davon!" - Charlie Dean Watson von der Online-Zeitung "Kieler Medien-Unterhaltung schreibt: "Großartig und bei den Jerry fans längst kult. Leider ist dieser Vlog Movie nie auf einem größeren Kanal erschienen. Das Ding hätte sogar den Style für den großen smartenbergen Kanal. Eins der besten Jerry Videos of all times! - Im "Lexikon der versplashten Medien" steht: "Ein Vlog Hammer, der keine Sekunde langweilig ist. Sowas nennt man wahre Internet-Unterhaltung. Wenn man sich bei den großen YouTubern Vlogs anguckt.... Da kommt dieser Film auf jedenfall mit. Er ist sogar besser als viele Vlogs der ganz Großen. Jerry B. Anderson bzw. Jörn Allers: Danke für dieses summerfeeling, das uns allen total gut tut." Dreh- und Produktionsprobleme Die Finanzierung des Vlogs erfolgte durch die Mediengesellschaft "Stickymachinesplashoutsticker". Jedoch wurden kurz vor der Produktion bzw. während der Produktion die Gelder gekürzt. So saß Jerry B. Anderson an diesem Tag home, hörte Sarah Engels Musik und war völlig fertig. Erst nach einer längeren Zeit kam das okay. Auch der Einkauf wurde von der Produktionsfirma übernommen. Dann kam es auch noch zu Kameraausfällen so dass Jerry seinen alten "Wie talkst du"-Fotoapparat benutzen mußte. Im Endeffekt entstand ein super 16:9 Vlog mit einer shizzy Qualität. Nominierungen - Leider wurde der Vlog Movie "Saufen vor dem Sozialamt" nicht ausgezeichnet. Jedoch wurde er nominiert: Nominierungen: ''"Durchgeknalltester Film aller Zeiten" und dann noch "'''''Sommerlichster Movie von Jerry B. Anderson". Einzelnachweise - google: "sozialamt kiel", google: "wilhelmplatz kiel", website: "sozialamt kiel" - song "bist du nicht ganz dicht - written by jerry b. anderson. producer justus baumgartner, google: "studentenbärte ab", youtube: "studentenbärte ab" youtube: "mettenhofclassic", youtube: "jerry b. anderson vlog"